Hondo Ohnaka
Hondo Ohnaka was a male Weequay pirate who led the Ohnaka Gang on the Outer Rim world of Florrum during the Clone Wars. His gang was dissolved with the rise of the Galactic Empire, and Hondo cast adrift as a small-time pirate and smuggler. Ultimately, he would indirectly aid the growing rebellion against the Empire, providing critical aid and intelligence at pivotal moments. Decades later, a text known as the Book of Hondo would be attributed to the famous captain. Bio Personality Hondo Ohnaka was a self-centered, avaricious pirate who was solely concerned with getting the best business deal for himself. His avarice led him to kidnap and ransom several high profile prisoners during the Clone Wars including Count Dooku, and the Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Ahsoka Tano. These characteristics occasionally brought him into trouble with the Jedi, the Republic, the Separatists, and even his own men who attempted to emulate his behavior to advance their own interests.3813 Ohnaka carried his avaricious and treacherous nature into the Age of the Empire by exploiting and betraying several "business partners" he collaborated with including Cikatro Vizago, Ezra Bridger and the Lasat refugees Chava and Gron. Despite his avarice and treacherous nature, Ohnaka was still capable of honor and courage.5 On one occasion, he successfully convinced the young bounty hunter Boba Fett to reveal the location of two Republic hostages by telling Boba that it was the honorable thing to do, and what Jango would have done. On a later occasion, he joined forces with his former Jedi prisoner Ahsoka and several Jedi younglings to fight off General Grievous and his droid forces. Ohnaka admired the courage and devotion of the Jedi younglings particularly the youngling Katooni.11 Ohnaka also had a reputation as a reliable businessman who kept his word. He honored his promise to deliver several rocket launchers to General Skywalker's beleaguered Republic forces on Onderon.12 And, despite selling out the Rebels for a profit, Ohnaka didn't run off immediately. He warned Ezra of the incoming stormtroopers and helped the Rebels escape. This showed that even though Ohnaka wanted to make a profit, he still didn't want any harm to come to Ezra. Hondo Ohnaka also had a romantic relationship with the bounty hunter Aurra Sing, whom he secretly rescued after her ship had been shot down by Jedi forces.5 In addition, Hondo could speak Ugnaught which helped him to befriend several Ugnaught laborers including Terba. He used his command of the Ugnaught language to convince the Ugnaught laborers at Reklam Station to help the rebels steal Y-wing starfighters and to accept him as their leader. Ohnaka was also skilled at linking other people's interests to his own goals and ambitions. He sold the Phoenix Group information about Y-wing starfighters at Reklam Station in return for gaining a ship and crew. In the end, the rebels did not have to pay Hondo directly because he found a ship and crew at Reklam Station himself.20 Ohnaka was also known for his flowery rhetoric and liked to refer to his Ugnaught crew as his "short, fragrant family." While he claimed to regard his Ugnaught crew as his family, Ohnaka was not above abandoning them when danger arose. Ohnaka's betrayal angered Melch, who attacked him. However, Ohnaka managed to placate the Ugnaught by offering him a two percent share of the treasure. While Bridger respected Ohnaka as a tricky but friendly business partner, Hera Syndulla and Kanan Jarrus regarded him as a slippery and untrustworthy character. While Ohnaka claimed to care for his "partners", he was known to put his pecuniary interests ahead of others; as exemplified by his exploitative attitude towards Azmorigan.24 While Hondo thought that Ezra had little chance of success in liberating Lothal, he admired the boy's spirit and courage. Hondo's respect for Ezra led him to return the youth a favor by volunteering to assist in the planet's liberation.25 Despite dominating Melch in their relationship, Hondo regarded him as a friend. He was distraught when he taught Melch had been killed and shot several stormtroopers in rage. However, Hondo was elated when he discovered his friend had merely been stunned and quipped that Melch should not strive to be a hero; reflecting his sarcastic sense of humor.26 A notable trait of Ohnaka's business conduct was his distrust for hard currency. He preferred payment in expensive trade goods, such as spice38 or Nysillin.9 By 2 BBY, Hondo Ohnaka was aging and his hair had turned gray. Main Weaponry * Weequay blaster pistol * Cutlass Sword * Electro-Staff Skills and Abilities Hondo Ohnaka was a competent and able leader who was able to keep his men in check and to lead the Ohnaka Gang on salvaging and raiding expeditions. During a skirmish on Felucia, Hondo showed a reasonable understanding of battle tactics. He was also skilled enough to handle an electrostaff in combat and managed to put up a decent fight against the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, though he was ultimately outfought.9 In addition, Ohnaka was also able to take on numerous opponents and fought several battle droids with a blaster and cutlass.15 On a later occasion, Ohnaka managed to outwit the crime lord Vizago and his body guards and seize control of his ship, the Broken Horn. Trivia *Hondo Ohnaka will meet meet Team Chugger, The League of Ed-venturers, Blythe Baxter, the Pets, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Stuingtion's Engines, Invader Zim, and GIR in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series). Gallery Hondo Ohnaka (Rebels).png|Hondo (in Star Wars Rebels) Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Weequay Category:Aliens Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Liars Category:Kidnappers Category:Weapons Dealers Category:Deal Makers Category:Greedy Characters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Thieves Category:Criminals Category:Buisnessmen Category:Charismatic Category:Protective Characters Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Electro-Staff Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Pilots Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:The Rebel Alliance